1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clutch disk for a friction clutch of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 34 09 868 to use friction elements having different friction surface regions with different friction coefficients in friction arrangements in clutch disks for damping torsional vibrations. After assembling this clutch disk, it is possible to subsequently adapt the desired or required friction force in that the friction surface regions can be selectively brought into a friction-damping working connection with the disk parts.